


Appearences

by PurpleDemon



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Encke cares more than it seems, Encke is uncomfy at first, Fluff, Keeler and Encke fluff, Keeler likes him, Keeler's scared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon/pseuds/PurpleDemon
Summary: Keeler was always so obsessed with making sure that he was appearing well, Encke never knew why. So when Keeler ends up waking him up, he listens. And for once, he thinks he might not be against kissing the other.





	Appearences

Encke was a bit uncomfortable with his new navigator. His new navigator's name? Keeler. Keeler always seemed so caught up in appearing....well...normal and fit for duty.

This only made Encke question, why was this so? That's what the short haired male was doing right now, trying to piece together this puzzle. Why was the blonde sleeping across the room from him so confusing.

Encke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never noticed the shifting and the bed across the room giving a groan. 

What he did notice was a shadow covering him. His dark eyes shifted to look over at who was next to his bed, only to see that a head of platinum blonde, almost white, hair sitting on the floor. His light eyes covered by closed eyelids showing that he was still dead asleep. His head was leaning against the wall of his bed and to Encke, looked slightly uncomfortable. 

Encke had felt a twinge in his heart, he sat up. If the blonde was going to do this, then he would have to put him back.

Encke got up, moving around the smaller male and lifting him up. He felt his breath escape him as he nearly dropped the other. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

The dark haired male maneuvered around the room and set Keeler in his bed and tucked him in before turning and going back to his own bed and getting back under the covers.

Only about five minutes later, Encke heard a groan, this time it was from the human.

Keeler had sat up, he rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his blonde hair that had not tangled through the night.

His light eyes turned to look over at the dark skinned male. He had jumped seeing dark eyes looking back. "Are you awake?" His soft voice called out just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was hesitant to ask that.

"Yea, but why are you?" Encke's voice held a sort of commanding tone. That was a bit off-putting. 

"Did I wake you?" Keeler had questioned as he looked away, his finger combing through the white locks of hair.

"No, No."

"Then what did?"

"It's nothing, why do you even care."

Keeler had hid his pained expression,"What? Can I not be worried for my fighter?" a smile graced the pale skinned male's face.

Encke had let out a groan,"Here we go again."

Keeler frowned now,"I'm sorry." His soft eyes looked back over to the wall.

"Why are you so obsessed with appearances?"

Keeler stood up and walked to his bed, once again sitting on the floor. Encke sat up and scooted over,"Don't sit on the floor." 

When Encke patted the spot beside him, Keeler sat on the foot of the bed. "Please, I'm trusting you not to tell the CO or anyone. "

"I won't." The fighter's response was short, he wanted to know badly. 

"It's because I have a genetic mutation. I shouldn't be aloud on here, but I paid to have my files changed."

Encke had not been expecting that and his eyes showed it as they widened.

Within a moment, the blonde had grabbed onto him shirt and looked up at him,"Please don't tell him" his voice cracked as tears rolled down his cheeks,"I don't want to be alone again."

The blonde hid his face in Encke's chest, Encke wrapped his arms around the smaller body. The fists in his shirt only seemed to tighten but loosened as he rubbed Keeler's back.

Soon it went quiet and the black eyed male looked down, Keeler was fast asleep. His fists still gripping onto his shirt.

Encke sighed before shifting and pulling the covers over the both of them, Keeler's body weight and warmth felt comfortable to Encke, and helped him sleep that night.


End file.
